Piece of Home
by Krystolnite
Summary: Everything was good in his world and he had a talent of making you feel special. I loved and hated it. When I noticed I wasn't the only one having a piece of him I let it go and chose not to fight it seeing as I didn't want to be more greedy than what he offered. Others needed his heart- his words, but I knew I was the exception. (Borderline T/M)


I find myself daydreaming about the simple things in life in the white house now. Part of the reason why that is, because the 15 year war that has going on behind closed doors hasn't instigated a new virus or come up with a new engineered gene. Meaning everyone was quietly planning, focusing on solving menial problems and anticipating the next possible attack. With the new president on the podium, things in D.C started to get back in order- back to routine. Damage control and government deals have been done in order to restore China back to its former glory and the BSAA have been playing cleanup crew. This meant I was back to doing bounty hunting work; searching for locals who made threats against big brother and the Vice president's- _excuse me_\- President's family.

I looked at the people outside inside the security quarters. Noticing the paid interns filing cases, the crime analysts presenting criminal's possible case scenarios to the chiefs, techies and moderators regulating what comes in and what goes out in the office, and fellow agents completing ridiculous amounts of paperwork. One look at how hectic this place was, anyone could tell we were running off of cheap coffee and frozen dinners. It was 9PM and everyone was still here, choosing to stay late. But then again, the ridiculous idea of not having windows in this place really makes us closed off of the world and time seemed to go fast. The fourth wave of agents and techs clocked in an hour ago, so I still didn't understand why our morning and noon shift people were still here working. Or actually, they really didn't have a choice; they _had_ to be here to finish their work. This was pitiful. Not one person complained at all about working late and I didn't know whether to label it a good or bad thing because if we really think about it there was nothing to worry about at the moment.

Things in the states were going smoothly. If there was any good that came out of a horrid outbreak, it was that it brought the U.S nation silence. Silence in crime, silence in politics, and silence in international war. We were in the recovery period, rebuilding from the bottom, cherishing time with our loved ones and thanking God that we were the lucky people. I walked out of my office and looked at everyone. I spotted Hunnigan looking at me from her computer desk with a tilted and confused expression waiting what I have to articulate. "First and second shifts… Go home."

The small group of workers who heard looked at me with wide eyes. And when they got quieter, the whole head office became silent and noticed the reason why everyone stopped what they were doing was because I stood there, commanding attention.

"…Leon are you serious?" Hunnigan spoke out, taking her earpiece off and standing up from her desk. "W-We can't just-"

"First and second shifts, go home. If you have leftover work to do, come in early at 0500 hours to finish. Third and fourth wave have graveyard shifts." I loosened my tie, tipping everyone off that even I had enough for one night.

"B-But Agent Kennedy, we still-"

"Get some rest and spend time with your family. That's an order." I presented a relaxed smile to one of the temps at the office who spoke out and his priceless look said it all. However everyone continued to stand still, looking at each other as if what I just commanded was a joke. "This place is getting too cramped for me work in. Get your asses outta here, or turn in your badge, ID, and gun to me."

The majority of the people formed silly smiles on their face, whispering to each other while packing up their stuff to go home. In less than 20 minutes headquarters was clean and spacious, leaving the refreshed agents and techs smirking and shaking their heads at me for being such a lenient head of operations.

"You know everyone has work to do." Hunnigan walked up to me with her tablet still keeping tabs on agents who are on a mission right now. She obviously needed a break too considering her eyes were fixated on that tablet. "Agent Banning is relieving you of your services at this moment with the president, but you're still here running things at the eagle's peak."

"Exactly. Work will always be something that needs to be done, and _everyone_ can help get it done. But right now, everyone needs morale; a reminder of why they work hard in the first place." I stated and took her tablet away, placing it on my desk. She looked at me with a childish face as if I took away her toy. "Go home Ingrid. I'll pass this on to Peter, since it's _his_ turn to be on-call."

She looked at me with a soft smile while gathering up her stuff and coat. "5AM sharp Kennedy?"

"For you, 0600 hours." I pointed out. "Usually women need that extra hour to get ready for work."

Her eyes flattened, then she rolled her eyes at me with a chuckle. "I'm usually at work by the time you're finished fixing your hair." She wittily shot. I laughed at her cheap shot and watched her head inside the elevator. "Leon…" I looked up as she called me. "Go home. And stay home on your night off. You also need a reminder why you work hard in the first place." And the elevator doors closed.

Going home to my empty gray apartment?

Yeah, I will. But I plan to go home for the bed.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I turned on the lights of the penthouse and scanned the black and white space. I was more relaxed now when I closed the front door and tuned in to the late night talk shows on the TV to have some background noise. I flung my keys, wallet, badge, and gym bag on the table, ignoring the three days worth of unopened mail and the three messages left on my house phone.

The sad part of coming home from work late is expecting no one to be awake waiting for you. Either way for me, I didn't have anyone waiting up. The good part of coming home from work late though is the same idea; to make sure no one waited up for you. At least, not tonight. Last month I had a roommate for a day, but dear old Carlos Olivera was only here to make a weapons deal with me before he headed back to Chicago. We caught up before he left and it seems Jill had given him a spare key to our place, making him an active member of our safe house crew. It was a good addition, since he's been going there replenish our weapons supplies. But he did have a run-in with Sheva and Rebecca at the same time. It was a messy fight on his end; considering he got jumped by two highly trained women. But it _was_ Jill's fault for not informing all of us via whiteboard that she added an old friend as a new member to the club. I chuckled at the thought of it, thinking we may need to find a place with two bedrooms instead of one big space. Sherry, Jake, Carlos, Sheva, Kevin, Ark… it helps out the wallet, but not the space. Awkward run-ins and sleepovers were trending around lately. It's been four months since I've been to the safe house and I don't plan on going back to that place for awhile.

Why?

I really have no reason to go back.

The kitchen lights automatically lit up once I stepped in to grab a cold water bottle from the empty refrigerator. I pressed the play button to let the missed phone messages run. I rummaged quickly opening all my mail as I tried to catch up with home life.

"_Hey, it's me Sarah."_ The new intern from the temp office. _"Just calling to see if you wanted to grab a drink with me at the end of the week. You can call me at-"._ Not interested.

"_Message Deleted. Next Message…_"

"_Kennedy! Answer your phone. I know you're home and avoiding me. Don't make me use the GPS tracker on your-"_

"_Message deleted. Next message..."_ I chuckled when I heard Hunnigan's voice. This was two days ago when my cell phone died. I always knew she installed a GPS tracker in my phone.

"_Hi Leon."_ I stopped what I was doing at the sound of a familiar voice, but I couldn't pinpoint who the voice belonged to. _"I got your number from someone in FOS. I just wanted to see how you're doing and they moved my new home on the other side of town now. Don't worry, I'm safe!"_ I smiled when I noticed it was Sherry's voice.

God I missed that kid.

"_And I wanted to tell you, you-know-who is in town."_

_I-know-who_ is in town?

"_Claire's staying at Mayflower Renaissance. Thought you should know…"_

I flinched.

"…_Are you two fighting? Cause she's been here for a week already and I would've thought she'd stay at your place while she attends meetings. Anyways, let me know when you two are free so I can make dinner for the three of us. See you soon."_

"_End of messages." _The infamous Claire Redfield has been roaming around in my city for seven days now without even dropping by? Classic.

The woman who had my heart for eight hours was possibly avoiding me. It bothered me a bit that she didn't want to stay at my place. Everyone knows they stay at my place if they're ever in D.C. It's one of the reasons why I requested for the two bedroom penthouse. I can't blame her if she didn't want to see me though, we crossed a line and didn't dwell on any further than that. I got the feeling after the night her and I slept together, we weren't going to make contact anytime soon until we were comfortable with each other again. I slept with one of my best friends, and the consequence was losing her the next day. Once I woke up the morning after that night, I noticed I was alone in bed. She had already jolted out the door without saying a word. I shook my head and pitifully chuckled. Claire was the first woman to label me as a one-night stand; _her_ one-night stand. I guess I should look at it positively and think 'at least I got laid'

Bullshit.

_The minute Leon opened his eyes, he heard and saw his cellphone vibrating off of the night stand. Immediately thinking it was most likely Ingrid, he chose to ignore the scolding. Out of nowhere, he had felt the sweet after effects of the night before and collapsed back into bed, hoping to sleep in through the day with his temporary bed mate. His eyes adjusted to the bright morning scene of the apartment and he shuffled, carefully turning around to face Claire. But once he turned to face her, there was an empty bed space. He blinked, processing what was __**not**__ in front of him and sat up noticing the difference in the apartment from last night, to now._

_There was no 9MM gun on the other night stand, no loose blouse or shorts on the floor, no hand bag resting on the table and certainly no beautiful redhead next to him. All he found was a newly purchased Styrofoam cup of coffee on the kitchen counter and an electronic cigarette standing vertically next to it. Other than that, he was alone in the apartment._

"_Damn it…" Leon shook his head and rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes. He sat up from the bed and dressed himself from last night's clothes, feeling groggy and cranky. The clock read 7:15 in the morning and right away he knew that Claire was long gone. He walked up to the kitchen counter, checking the temperature to indicate what time she probably left. "Little more than warm…" He lipped the cup of coffee and a sad smile appeared on his face, realizing it was his exact special coffee order he requests for at every coffee shop. "Hazelnut brew made with 2% with a shot of espresso and 2 pumps of sugar. Just the way I like it."_

_Of course Claire remembered; it was a nitpicked order that can only be memorized if you had spent enough time with him throughout the years. And Claire had spent that much time. Leon noticed the writing on the coffee cup, written with a black sharpie._

'_**As if you **__**could**__** contain me, Cassanova…'**__ Those meaningful words repeated from last night now had a different meaning in the morning and Leon knew it was a bittersweet ending. It stung him even more that she left her E-cig on the table for him to keep. But he knew it was a great night; between him and a special friend. Of course he'd keep it. Leon stretched, taking sips of his coffee and checking out the message board, preparing to write his own message before he prepared to head out on a plane to D.C, knowing very well he had to go back to being a soldier of war. His eyes trailed to the newest message on the bottom of the board and he almost choked on his warm beverage. A mischievous smirk was plastered on as he read the fresh cursive writing. And just like that, his day had brightened._

_**Claire 06.28.13 = …We need a bigger bed. End of story**_

It didn't dawn to me until that moment I really missed Claire Redfield. Her wittiness, her sweetness, her heart, her body, just everything about her. All it took was 15 years of casually stepping in and out of each other's life, and a one night stand to make me question what she meant to me. With the months flying by since that night I had kept my thoughts about her at bay, but at the same time I always felt my mind had been content and clear from bad dreams and bad memories. At the same moment I already knew I had it bad for Claire; I just didn't think I could be so physically aggressive about it once I crossed that line.

She gave me the feeling that I don't think anyone had or could give me; assurance. For most of my life I felt I was alone after I transferred to D.C. I had no family, and after establishing bonds with a few Raccoon survivors I wanted to spend all my time living normally with them. But being separated from each other and fighting someone else's war was the best way to continue moving on with life; we were given the soldiers creed to protect and serve since we were good at what we did. I engrossed myself in work making a pistol as my wife, paperwork as my best friend, and the white house's security office as my home. But with Claire keeping in touch with everyone, I didn't feel completely isolated. She was the glue that held all of us together, she kept us down to earth and took care of our morale. Claire was our welcome home party, she was one of the reasons why we keep fighting and she assured everyone that we had each other.

I didn't notice it before because I emotionally took advantage of her unconsciously. At least once a month, I'd get an email from her updating everyone's status, such as pictures of Barry's family, Jill's progress in adjusting back to the U.S, Sherry's DOS training, or Chris' fluctuating moodiness about Jill. And once a year, I get a birthday card or a text message from someone who always made a big deal about me being born. It was the little things Claire did that made me feel like I still had family to go home to; that I had a guardian angel still thinking about me. I had forgotten about the initial feeling she gave me when we first met in the city of dead; I almost gave up my life and didn't care if evil consumed my soul, thinking no one would miss me. At least I would've died trying to save a couple people on my first day as a cop. But when I met her, it changed. She was the type that would cry for me if I felt hurt, the type to make me smile without even doing anything special, and she was the type that could bring the best out of the worst people. Thinking about her, it's amazing how quickly my mood can change, how deep my heart could sink or flutter, and how much this extraordinary woman could affect me.

Claire had let me seen a side of her that was uncommon, but I found that side to be beautiful and vulnerable. That night meant more to me than just sex; she was sentimentally in tuned with my mood. When I locked contact with those lovely eyes of hers, I was wanted on an emotional level, so I gave her my heart. And she took care of it.

I found myself dialing her number on my cellphone and listen to the pending ring; I had to give this girl a piece of my mind for not even bothering to drop by. My eyes trailed to her e-cig that was resting on my coffee table with a few other flavored bottles I had bought but never tried, since the citrus was customarily my favorite. Whenever I smoked it, I felt closer to her. After all we've been through and everything she's done for me, the least I can do was make an effort to bring her back in my life. Claire meant more to me than I thought and maybe she just needed to hear that.

"_Hey you reached Claire! I'm busy at the moment but you know what to do."_ I didn't leave a message. My next move was grabbing my jacket and driving to the Mayflower Renaissance unannounced. I could care less if she didn't expect me. I grabbed my keys, jacket, and wallet and rushed to the door.

But the minute I opened it I felt breathless as my heart jumped out, skipping a beat. Coincidentally there she was, mirroring my startled reaction.

Sweet Claire Redfield in the flesh.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Leon opened his mouth but no words came out as he stared at the figure up and down. The woman stared back, feeling anxious and questioning if she made a mistake on popping in unannounced. But then he composed himself, rubbing his neck and tilting his head on the side with a small smile. "Hey stranger."

Claire broke out a chuckle and fidgeted in place while keeping a light stare back at the good looking man who leaned against the door frame. The tense atmosphere softened up. Her lips twisted and pouted to the side of her face, keeping cool. "Leon…"

He couldn't help but just watch her be cute and nervous, so he continued on a conversation. "Would you like to come inside?"

She shook her head, continuing to fidget at his presence. "…I'm not sure why I'm even here actually."

Leon raised a brow and narrowed his eyes, feeling the odd debating vibe she gave out, so he just chuckled. Sure she was acting funny, but he knew this had to be Claire's way of saying she had missed him after their last encounter. And it was a nice feeling for Leon to notice that. Her attitude had changed, but she was still the same Claire he adored. "Well okay… I'm just going to leave the door open if anyone wants to come in…" He grinned and sat on his couch comfortably, watching her with a smirk plastered on his face to see what her next move may be.

Her face flattened at him, and she gave in, closing the front door behind her as she entered his place. "Why do you do that? Why cant you just say you want me to come in and that you're happy to see me?"

"I find it entertaining when you break." He smiled victoriously. Leon was happy to see her, but he couldn't help but play and string along her innocence and nervousness; he loved that about Claire. The pink pouty lips were back, the silk red hair was surprisingly wrapped up in a loose hair clip than a hair tie, and she was in black jeans and a white button down polo engulfed with a dark red leather jacket. It was a quench-thirsting sight for Leon to view after a hard day at work; it was very Claire Redfield. "It lets me know I have an effect on you."

She shook her head and sent him her million dollar smile. Her eyes fell upon her electronic cigarette cluttered with a few bottles of different flavored serums. "I see you put it to good use." Claire grabbed it and took a seat on the leather chair across from him. "You took care of it." She smiled and kicked her feet up on the coffee table keeping a pokerfaced stare at him as she inhaled and exhaled the vaporous smoke. "Is it your security blanket now?"

His arm propped up on the arm rest and he rested his head sending her an aloof smile "Sweetheart, that's my girlfriend."

"Cheating on me with an inanimate object now?" It was a playful joke coming from her, but it still triggered a fire from within as she was verbally toying with him. So he couldn't resist her flirtatious side since he most likely brought it out of her. Leon stood up and leaned down to her face right in front of her lips, minimizing the space. Claire grew self conscious as she smelled the faint aroma of his aftershave, but at the same time, she felt comfortable with the closeness. Their lips were within an inch, noses within centimeters, eye stare so close that they both could see the dilation. She quietly asked, "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"…Is it working?"

"No. I'm not trying to tempt you." Those cherry red lips formed a smirk at his slight pause.

"You don't need to tempt me. You can have me any way you want."

He courageously crushed his lips against hers just to call her bluff. And she did initially, but immediately reacted by pushing him away. Making him slightly stumble back, Claire smirked and pushed him harder until he landed on the opposite side of the adjacent loveseat. A grunt bellowed out, and he was stunned as Claire swiftly climbed over towering over him, nesting comfortably on his pelvis switching to a more dominating position. Leon found himself dumbfounded and yet extremely enliven at her brisk response.

"Now why do you have to provoke me, cop?" Claire chuckled with a low tone and trailed airy kisses around his jawline. The tone was sweet and guileful with the way she talked, how her face turned pink when he moved his hands around her thighs to her hips. He found himself mentally taking a picture of each kiss planted and how she moved flawlessly around his torso. She had studied him once that night when they were together, and it seemed once was enough to be an expert.

Leon loved that.

"It's the jeans. You have nice jeans today." He shrugged using it as a defense and tapped her hips casually, bordering her buttocks area. It's been a very long four months for Leon and it just didn't sit right anymore whenever a single woman helped herself to him. Neither did it feel right asking women out for a drink whenever he went to happy hour after work. The lifestyle he knew was finally growing too bland; too boring. Something was different and after seeing her, he couldnt help but think it was because of-

"Excuses. Excuses." Claire interrupted his inner thoughts and kissed him again. He could feel her lips curve into a smile, as this time her movement was more gentle, lingering with sincerity in between each peck. "What's really on your mind, Kennedy?"

Who was he kidding? He loved this woman.

Right away he gently grabbed both her hands, skimming them with his thumbs as if he was memorizing the warmth and smoothness of noticed the dainty slender fingers, the coin sized scars most likely telling the story of each gun she held, it was the finer details of Claire that was precious to him. Leon leaned in slower and closer to her, treading the boundary of where her line may stop at since he realized his newfound revelation.

_Love_.

What a fuckery it was and an untouched emotion that has never been properly reciprocated to him. His breathing slowed and he couldn't help but anxiously look at her in the eye, as if he was preparing for a rejection to erupt. Meeting someone like her wasn't planned, becoming her friend was a choice that he made back then, but loving her… he had no control over. The minute she walked in, it was a natural reaction that was unquestioned. Kissing had felt normal. Touching and feeling each other in a way a husband touched a wife after coming home from work...was now normal.

"H-Hey, Leon?" Claire just raised a brow, staring into his brown eyes trying to figure out his thoughts and why he was looking at her so intensely, studying every inch of her face and skimming her lips.

"Christ...you're really gorgeous. You know that?"

She stared back, and covered her face shyly. "W-What's gotten into you?" She became dizzy and very much distraught at his impromptu sweet words. "I-Its not like you…"

A chuckle escaped out of him as he hooked his arms around her, relishing in the presence of someone he wholeheartedly loves. "I have no fuckin' clue, but i'm rollin' with it."

She stuck her tongue out playfully also agreeing with the vibe. "Then lets just roll with it." Her smiling eyes trailed up before forcefully pushing him to lay down on couch. "Nothing changed?"

Already in sync with her, Leon willingly obeyed and brought her face down to his level, letting himself get familiar once again with the cherry lips of the infamous Claire Redfield. "Don't think so. Just more hands-on with each other I guess."

"Thank goodness-"

He lied.

"-We're adults. We have needs. And we just happen to...fit pretty well together. Right, cop?"

He wanted more.

"I-I need to know something." He paused the affection, and stopped to really look at her. The flushed face that he loved tensed up. "You're not here in D.C long. So why come see me _now_?"

The change in her face turned soft. "I have 12 hours till I'm leaving for England."

Bewilderment struck him. "When are you coming back?"

The anxious exhale warned him of the answer. "I-I'm not."

It didn't phase him, but he didn't respond either. Leon just breathed out and tapped her thighs, signalling to separate and stop fooling around. She sat back, watching his reaction; rubbing his temples at her nonchalant news. There was hesitation in her voice, but the tone in those two words hardened that her mind was made up.

"There's a team with the BSAA elites that Sheva started up; a lead analyst position. And she wants me to interview."

Claire tried to read his poker face and Leon stood still, using his hair to cover up the expression. However, he didn't need to exactly show it. If something bothered them, the other would know. If one of them cried, they'd feel a scratch in their heart. If one was sick, the other would cough. She knew him to well enough to know what he was feeling. And that was the advantage for being friends for this long – but it was also a curse to have known each other that long.

"Say something cop." The tone of impatience and nervousness hit Claire, not knowing what to expect. A part of her suddenly felt disoriented and frazzled just looking at the motionless man in front of her. There was a jag inside, she felt a shiver, and for the first time she felt out of sync with him.

"There's not much to say. You got the job. Sheva wouldn't choose just anyone." The smile Leon carried weighed heavily as he wanted her to be happy- he didn't want her to change what she was designed to do. It was one of the reasons why he found her so beautiful; so Claire. Up until now they've been completely honest with each other about everything and that's what made their relationship so unique. He didn't want to hide any emotions, but the need to lie about it was there. "Congratulations, Redfield."

She blinked at him, focusing on vibe he sent out. It just frustrated her more internally knowing that Leon was cut off; more cold as if he was just going through the motions of being politically correct in his reply and wearing his heart on his sleeve than on his chest. The man she once knew 5 minutes ago disappeared and someone else replaced him.

"Hey…You're not, you. Tell me what's on your mind." Almost desperately she quickly reached out for him to come back to the loveseat- trying to pull him back in an embrace, trying to reconnect what was purposely cut off. Instead Leon took another step back, silently closed his eyes, and held up a finger – signaling that he needed a minute away from her.

She felt a crack in her chest.

"S-Sorry! I just…I needed time to think."Leon looked at her apologetically noticing the stunned face and even more shocked at his accidental reaction to her news. The usual reaction would be euphoria, the usual reaction would be telling her to go chase the job; chase what makes you happy. But he was feeling confused, almost vulnerable. He couldn't help but shy away since it was also a new feeling he's experiencing. It was a default reaction to just make her stay away. It's been so long since he's felt alone- completely alone. And he was really not used to it. "I'm going to shower. You still have some belongings here at my place if you're really packing up everything for England. Let me know if it's missing." He gestured to the guest room while heading back to his own, closing the door behind him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Shit…" I hit myself in the head as I watched Leon walk away to his bedroom, throwing his tie on the couch. This man was an enigma and it became strenuous for me to figure out his thought process. He usually made everything so easy, genuinely letting me know that I would be great at whatever I put my mind to, and he knew that if there was ever a chance to be working closely with Chris and Jill, I would take it hands-down. He was my support system and my confidant, but now after telling him this news, there was nothing. The rhythm between us was off and I should've known it would be like this- _post-sex_. Thinking that we could just merry on like how we were before - for the past 16 years! - and that sex would not affect our relationship. I was wrong, sex made things complicated. End of story.

That man had part of my heart since we both saved each other in that god forsaken city. I was thankful that we had a connection and understanding that didn't need to be discussed. We were young and anything that we were feeling with each other, we were okay with letting it die and reigniting it every time we crossed paths. The longest relationship I've ever had with a man **was **Leon; it was a candle. Lighting it whenever we feel lost or dark, and blowing it out whenever we were back to our routine. But it was our safety net- it was the parable and base of what our friendship unintentionally became.

He saw a young girl, I saw a young boy; we were lonesome and we shared it permanently.

We were magnets upon initial interaction. I needed the guy- loneliness was a mentally dangerous trait to have in the face of danger. He was a good natured, charming sweet talker who could have you eating out of the palm of his hands. Everything was good in his world and he had a talent of making you feel special. I loved and hated it. When I noticed I wasn't the only one having a piece of Leon I let it go and chose not to fight it seeing as I didn't want to be more greedy than what he offered. Others needed his heart- his words, but I knew I was the exception to be the only one having a part of his soul. It didn't dawn to me now how the physicality between us had escalated. It's a funny thought really, how aggressive we've become because of the honesty established at such an early age between us. Through the years it's like we were leveling up from normal friendship; as if it was evolving to something more complicated than the norm would find otherwise. It definitely changed now that we've seen and used each other physically for the first time.

Just now, I didn't feel that kissing each other was abnormal. It seemed right to me.

I went to the guest room and noticed that he already relabeled everything between everyone. The safehouse between all of us in D.C was his and so it was nice to have a roommate than a temporary home. And knowing Leon, he'd make your stay at his place very inviting. I scanned the dresser labeled 'Claire' and I instantly smiled knowing he had given me the bigger drawer. I've stayed at Leon's place more times and long enough to have a weeks worth of stuff here. And suddenly I felt sad looking at all the belongings I was taking out. I had a couple jeans here, one of sleeveless workout shirts and then there was a worn out navy blue v-neck that caught my eye; Leon's oldest shirt back when he was in RPD, it was a faded Physical fitness thermal that I loved wearing to bed since it was warm. Sherry loved it too when she was a child. It was the only thing she would wear when she lived with me when Leon had to travel for work. Knowing that I wasn't coming back at all to the states hit a nerve. I'm saying goodbye to the only place I've ever known and starting over in a country I've only visited three times.

And a part of me knows that i'd be saying goodbye to Leon.

I'm not one for dramatics but the idea of not seeing or talking to him as often, is stupid. Between the states, a three hour time difference is nothing so communication was always available and reliable. Now comparing to England the time difference would be... "I can't do the math right now…" I was getting more aggravated with myself as I was attempting to come up with methods to keep up with Leon. Though we only talked like once a month before the night in NYC, I felt the need to talk to him more while I'm in the UK.

"Oh geez…" There really should be no difference on how we talk to each other at this time - or ever. It's not like I can't ever come back or visit. He's here in D.C and for the longest time i've just been travelling all over the states. I chose the faster pace in life and he chose the one with more stability. Is it wrong for me to chase something that's near close to what I call home with Chris? With Jill? But I can't help but feel like I'm betraying him, as if I should have discussed it before making a decision. When the candle burns out, we have no ties to each other, no commitment. We were friends; just family friends

...Who am I fucking kidding.

I shook my head knowing my realization; we were something more and I could feel it in my skin. The feelings I had were repressed and would occasionally peek out whenever he was nearby. I would feel a sink or flutter whenever that man would go missing or was in the hospital, or there was another woman. I couldn't help what I was feeling, but I had the ability to ignore it. Leon had engraved a part of him in me on Day-Damn-One and after crossing that fine line four months ago, he's been upgraded to the top of my mind

"He's _really something _alright_.._."

I heard a sudden chuckle behind me and turned around. And speak of the devil, there he was standing in a gray V-neck and black jeans with a towel over his head leaning on the bedroom door. The wet hair was slicked back as that side smirk was being covered by a hand, and the smell of peppermint shampoo was faint; its as if he jumped out of a Ralph Lauren commercial. Man, what a sight. "I'm definitely gonna miss seeing you talk to yourself."

I held my breath. I was talking out loud?

"Wh-What'd you hear?"

He shook his head and made a ghostly smile. "Just muttering. Having a meeting with all your inner selves?"

Thank goodness. "Something like that...trying to choose what to bring there. But since Rebecca is also my size, I thought I'd leave my clothes here." And I noticed that I was still holding his RPD shirt in my hand. I threw it on the bed knowing it was also my security blanket. "That's mine though. England gets cold."

"Because it's you, I guess you could bring it along for the ride, Red." I could hear the huskiness in his voice and chuckle as he walked towards it and grabbed it. He examined the material and I could tell he had other things to say on his mind, yet he was holding back. I can't pinpoint anything anymore; he was getting better at hiding what he was feeling. His demeanor was so calm and collected and not at all phased by what actually was happening. It was like everything that had happened between us was silenced and closed. I could no longer feel the red thread that we tied together, I was blind to all the signals he'd send me. He'd put a lid on us with no explanation and I wasn't happy about it.

"You're going to call me from time to time, right?" I got desperate to hear his thoughts.

He perked up and nodded. "Of course. Only when you're not busy though. I know our family is there" Again, the words were politically correct but they seemed empty. I saw him walk towards me searching through the drawers and organizing it. He rummaged through Rebecca's drawers, making more room to put my old clothes in there. And as seconds go by, I couldn't help but feel resentment towards him. I felt off my game, I felt alone. There was just so much angst and tension building up inside since he closed himself off and I'm not sure how to handle it.

For the first time, I didn't know how to talk to this man anymore.

"We need to talk." I blurted out, letting my mouth run, as usual. The best way to go about this was pure honesty.

"Okay. Shoot." And he continued to fold clothes naturally. It was almost petty to me.

"Something doesn't feel right. I feel like we're out of our usual rhythm. And I can't help but think that after New York- things changed." I slowly mentioned and found myself turning red as I replayed the satisfying memory.

"Yeah, same." He nonchalantly said and took a quick glance at me before he went back to folding clothes. I was getting irritated that he was taking the discussion too lightly. It was almost as if he was doing this on purpose. We've had arguments and fights before, and usually Leon would be petty and act this way when I talked about men I currently dated

"A-And I don't know…?" I was hoping for a better reply. "I just-"

He just sighed and looked at me straight in the eye. "Okay Redfield, what do you want? You want my blessing to go to UK? My permission? Cause you have it. You're welcome to go now if you want."

I burned up.

"That's not what I'm saying- I don't need your permission in the first place!"

"Then why'd you come here? Why did you feel the need to tell me personally that you were leaving?" He asked and this time I could sense animosity coming from him too. "Why did you wait until the very last day to come over to my place if things were not different?"

He got me. I had no words.

"It's complicated! I can't think right now."I wasn't great at talking about these things and I know he was trying to be really patient with me about it.

Leon shook his head at me disappointingly and calmly walked away to the door. "You know...after 16 years, I'd expect you to handle the situation a little better. Can't you tell me what you exactly feel?" and he left the room.

I followed him out, seeing red.

"This is difficult! I find everything much harder when you're mad, especially at me. And then you do this brooding petty thing and I don't even know what to do!" My hands were also doing the talking.

"Comes with the relationship, babe." Again, with the tone of disappointment. I looked at him in the eyes and my body struck a nerve. There definitely was anger, resentment was present, but I saw sadness. I never imagined it was this difficult to lay everything out there, without knowing his reply. I would usually anticipate what would happen, and knowing what his next move was. He glowered, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and halted. "Alright...I'll go first. And you stay… just you." He gestured and I felt a wave of nostalgia hit me. I saw him crack a smile and shake his head. "I will never understand how bad you are with men."

"Me neither. But thanks." I stifled a smile. Thank goodness he still had his humor. Knowing my lack of communication skills and my history with dating, I appreciated that.

"New York...meant the world to me." The sincerity in his voice made my heart race. "When you were with me I thought.. '_I can't believe we weren't doing this before'._ " His seriousness softened when I saw those sky-blue eyes, I succumbed to them. He was back to the old shy cop I adored. "I spent the last four months thinking about what to say to you after everything, thinking about your reaction, or how much I wish you had just stayed a while longer just so I could wake up to those eyes in the morning, and that smile. Christ, that smile…"

I saw a tint of red on his face when he looked at me and pointed to my lips. "That smile saved me when we first met…." I felt embarrassed, almost like I wanted to hit the man because he was so good to me. Why was Leon always so good with words, with honesty. "Everyone said things came so easy to me." He paused and took another good look at me. "But if that was the case, why didn't it work with you that night? I showed that I wanted you, I even said it. I mean do you really feel nothing when we're _not_ together?" He stepped closer hesitantly to me placing his palms over my face ever so softly and his thumbs grazed my cheeks. "Seriously, tell me what you feel with me."

I felt my heart palpitate, the hairs on my arms stood and I felt a shiver when I heard his voice. It made me feel anxious and ecstatic at the same time. It made me want to comfort and leave him at the same time. I didn't deserve this man and yet here he was giving me a piece of his mind and his loving soul. He had the gift of words and I should've known that to get through to him I had to tune in to his wavelength - he's done so for me multiple times. The best way to go about this was to follow his lead, tell him what I want, and I'll take care of the repercussions later.

And so, I kissed him.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"With you, I feel alive." Claire shrugged and held his face in her hands showing the undivided attention he deserved. Leon looked back at her, surprised after her meaningful kiss. "I don't know the other side of me really...you bring it out. Sometimes I can't control it, so I go with it."

Her words were choppy and the look on her face was priceless; eyes mismatched due to over-thinking, pixie nose crinkled, and the pink lips were bent out of shape pouty. Not once though, did she let go of him. Her delicate fingers moved from his face as she inspected down to his neck, torso, arms, and ending the trail at his hands. It was as if she was trying to speak to all of him. The candid Claire expression was back, the innocence from when he first met her, was back. And most likely, this was her first time ever speaking so openly with a man. He recalled all of the previous boyfriends of Claire Redfield, but he personally knew not once did they reach this level of intimacy. Physically perhaps, but on an emotional level he knew his best friend didn't care for sentiments, until now. It was also a first for him, to witness her being the one with endeared words - trying her best to understand him like no woman could. Knowing he was the first man ever to reach this side of Claire, he felt the feeling he sought for - Love.

"I think about you all the time. I feel at peace knowing you're okay, you're having a good life, that you're alive..." She trailed off trying to search to find the right words. He watched her inhale and looked at him in the eye with endearment. "I can sleep well at night knowing I'm doing right in the world by making sure the one man I care about is happy, healthy and safe from harm."Claire halted and held it together looking back the exact feeling Leon made her feel back when they first slept together. Everything that had happened -the bluntness, the desire, the humor, the nerves, the possible glimpses came flashing in her mind, bringing out a content smile. "In New York, when you fixed me- when you were honest with me, you called me your piece of normal." She looked at his gray shirt and clenched her fist, lightly hitting his left side of the chest.

"Well this thing you have in here…It's my piece of home."

She bit her lip, feeling a needle-like pain inside. "Even if it means you plan on giving this to someone else in the future. Even if it means I'm using it as a loan, and even if it means I have to go to the UK. I'm protecting the one thing that I want constant in my life- And that is making sure this thing is living and beating." She suddenly chuckled resting her forehead on his chest feeling the the subtle heartbeats."Although, I don't mind when you kiss me. I can't get enough of you." Claire shrugged loosely with a childish smile.

Awestruck, Leon tenderly cupped the back of her neck and leaned their foreheads together; understanding the message. It was a much stronger wave of nostalgia that hit him and he was baffled. Claire was the one woman who always took the words out of his mouth, always leaving him fazed and full of conflicting emotions. He had only a few words. "You're...really something Redfield."

"You bring it out, Kennedy." It was a sigh of relief- so vulnerable and safe. There were no need for further explanation as Claire stole another soft kiss before turning it avidly; biting his bottom lip and rendering herself in all the repressed feelings that were now in the air once again. Her fingers hooked onto his soft V-neck bringing him closer as heat and mint emanated from him and engulfed her. The cravings were inciting as she was becoming familiar with him on a personal level once again.

Leon reacted the same way embracing her petite body in response, acting as if this was the last time he would see her, the last time to hold her this way. He daringly moved his hand lower to reach the hem of her shirt, attempting to catch the outline of her back. His hands began roaming freely as Claire was starting to unzip her jacket. Out of response he helped whip it off, exposing her lovely neckline only for him to remember what goddess-like body was underneath her white button-down. Both breathed through the lip-locking as he made his way around the buttons of her shirt, unbuttoning it with one hand while the other wrung around her waist unbuckling her belt.

"Why do you wear so many clothes?!" He shot annoyingly as he felt a black tank top underneath.

"Always a complainer, never a hard worker." She grinned hearing the spike in his tone before bringing him back down to her lips. It made him go wild at the provoking statement. In retaliation she also moved her hands underneath his shirt warming up her cool palms against his skin slowly rising his shirt up to flaunt his skin. Just a touch on his abdominal area and she remembered every bullet wound and blade scars that resided on this man's skin. One from South America, a couple from Spain, plenty from Harvardville and the Eastern Slav Public, and some broken ribs that healed courtesy of her brother from the China outbreak. And she loved the history of why Leon was just plain Leon.

"In a rush?" He chuckled and lifted up his arms as Claire helped him out of his shirt, eyes scanning every inch of his tanned torso. And her eyes fell upon the one wound heard around the world - the infamous bullet wound in Raccoon City, barely missing his heart. She paused and skimmed it with her index finger thinking the worst of what could possibly had happened. If he died from bleeding out, if she wasn't able to remove it out back then, if the shot had actually pierced his hea-

"Hey." Leon called getting her attention and grabbed the curious hand, kissing it. "I'm here now...we're in the present, now."

Claire silently nodded and managed to smile realizing that 'now' was a moment of _them _once more; and she was planning to enjoy every last minute of it. In her eyes this man was a King with a heart of gold and he wanted to spend it with her in the moment. Playing fair she removed her black tank top displaying a dark green lacey bra and threw it to the side letting him enjoy the teaser show she put on. She kicked off her black heels one by one slowly moving backward to his bedroom sending him a sweet smile; as if this was her place; her own bedroom she was heading into.

"You're a hardcore drug." Again Leon mumbled and followed her lead taking her hand.

"Its nice to know you're addicted." She scoffed and kissed him again, trailing the love bites on his neck, to his shoulders, before ending it once again at his lips. He enjoyed the cheeky side of her, it was one of the many reasons that night in New York happened. "By the way, have _you _seen _you_? I cant help it either."

He snorted at her play of words, feeling less insecure about himself. It's been awhile since a woman had given him a compliment as honest as her. He loved it even more knowing Claire was more comfortable prancing around his home topless making him feel like a God. The animalistic side took over and he snatched Claire in a hug causing her to squeal and laugh as she felt his 5 o'clock shadow rub lightly against her own skin and chest.

"You're also such a tease." He chuckled in between his staccato of kisses around her body. Kissing every scar and blemish that mirrored his own, letting his own body temper with hers, letting his soul feed from hers, and letting her energy sink in him. Leon lifted her up with ease feeling impatient and arched over his bed letting her lay down comfortably in his embrace.

"Nah, you're just fun to play with." Claire stated moving the hair out of his sight with endearment. Studying his features much closer, letting herself get lost in his warm eyes. "You always make things difficult for me..." Her tone was much more quieter. "If you were to ask me to stay, I would in a heartbeat you know."

Leon just shook his head laughing and kissed her again on the neck, slowly removing one bra strap. "I refuse to do that. I won't change you."

"I-I-…" She began to melt as he was moving downward, removing her jeans while the kisses hauled to her sternum, her ribs and her exposed inguinal v-line. The pleasure and pain he gave through the love bites excited and terrified her. And when she shivered, he just deeply chuckled and physically commanded her to stay put, noting he wasn't done tasting her body. His hands weren't gentle either, parts of her thighs and buttocks were squeezed the moment her undies were exposed and her legs were free. This newfound language and touch Leon was communicating aroused her and she loved every dirty little bit of it.

"So responsive..." He just chuckled again grazing his hands all over before leaving a smooch in her inner thigh, watching her squirm in delight.

"Are you experimenting with me again?!"

"No." Leon glanced up at her. "Well, yeah." Claire flattened her glare. "You want a blindfold and whip cream this time?"

"Why do you remember that?" Claire's face turned red laughing at his ridiculous remark. Reminiscing the first time they had this conversation years ago when they met up for coffee for an update on each other's lives. And when the interesting topic of dating came up - she admitted to a couple of her fantasies that have yet to be fulfilled.

"I only aim to please, Miss Redfield."

His carefree attitude only edged her eagerness even more, though she cracked a lopsided smile. But of course-only people who have been long-time friends would have a conversation in a moment like this. "Dude, just fuck me already."

"You're not into foreplay- but I am. Be patient."

A sigh heaved out of Claire as she humored him. "Alright handsome, what's your fantasy?"

"Oh you know-"

"Breakfast in bed. Then sex. Lunch in bed. Then sex again. Dinner in bed. And ending the night with shower sex."

"Oh you remember the gist of it. Good."Leon nodded in approval and kissed her for having a great memory. "It'd be nice to cross that off. Wouldn't mind if it was you."

"Gee...thanks Leon." Her sarcasm dragged out- not knowing he actually meant it- and they bursted out laughing

"How do you always do that?" Claire quietly asked as she pulled his face towards hers, trying to telepathically read his mind since he was his goofy and loving self.

"Do what?"

"Make me not want to leave..." And when she met those lovely eyes, something clicked and her heart stopped.

Home was not just a person.

It was also a feeling.

It was a wholesome afterthought knowing it was just him; _all_ of him

"I'm just tryna hit it before you leave, really." He smugly joked and changed the topic making her giggle quietly with him.

"Make it worth my time then." Deviously grinning, Claire pressed on for more access once she reciprocated another kiss, moving her hand upwards to his neck moaning in relaxation from this man-drug. It was enough to trigger his hands snaking behind her backside, unclasping her bralette with finesse. And her, she was rushing to take off his faded Levis and checkered boxers while they were wrapped in his thin cotton bed sheets. He was a selfless man, always giving her everything she needed; big and small. She felt it was time to return the favor.

Claire pushed him aside and climbed over him, physically feeling that he was already hurting and aroused. He happily welcomed her aboard, resting his hands on her thick thighs and inhaling the scent she exuded. A warm wet sensation traipsed downward his torso and once again, the she-devil and insatiable side of Claire was already tagging his body; licking and leaving bruised marks under the covers

"It's been awhile, cop." She removed her hair clip, tossing it aside and met his eye line lovingly. Running her fingers through his hair and watching him breathe in satisfaction at the intimacy and warmth of their nude bodies. Physical touch was exciting, but the intimacy and raw emotion was what frightened her. Treading the fine line between friendship and lovers was always on the table, but the feeling was an indescribable addiction. Having a best friend as a lover? Having someone this open and close to you exposing vulnerability? Was it worth the risks, the heartaches, and sacrifice?

To her, maybe.

"Its been a long 126 days, but that's fine." Leon's tongue clicked making her snort. "All jokes aside, you mean everything to me...you know that right?" The confidence in Leon's tone made her heart race almost to the point where he could also feel and hear it. Claire leaned down closer to his face, resting her forehead on his, soaking up the fact how a good man like Leon could be even infatuated with her. And right when she was about to brush off his sentiments, he palmed his hands over her face to listen. "I'm serious. Whether you're out in the UK, or saving the world-whatever, I'll be here. One thing for sure is, I'm not a loan and I'm not going anywhere. If I'm your home...then I'll be waiting."

Was Leon worth it?

Yes, he most definitely was.

And before Leon could finish his spiel, Claire bit his lip and worked her way down.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Six rounds until the clock struck 2AM.

The night ended in six rounds and in between Leon's stirring to the slightest movement in bed. He knew it was inevitable for Claire to actually stay with him. This was her goodbye, the end of an era - definitely the end of a duo. Which was also most likely his beginning of him moving forward with himself. Other than the last 6 hours together, she was ultimately his once again. But this time, he wanted to fight the sleep in order to stay awake long enough to say a proper goodbye.

"You're having trouble sleeping." Claire scooted closer to him and landed a quick peck on him, trying to soothe him to relax a little more. She mirrored his position, nose tips barely touching as they laid in bed together exhausted and satisfied. More than likely his neighbors have gotten acquainted with Claire's voice through the walls, despite being in a corner-place. He didn't care, if anything his fellow building tenants would be trying to catch a glimpse that this beautiful redhead walking down the hall to the elevator was the reason Leon 'Scary Neighbor' Kennedy wore a smile.

"I always have trouble sleeping. Comes with the job and shit we've seen." Leon sighed and closed his eyes. Being physically tired was difficult to control, but being mentally tired brought him anxiety. However, it was the first night in awhile when it seemed peaceful.

"You sound like a bear when you sleep. Thought you should know."

"And you sound like a gorilla." He grinned.

"Now I know why you're single."

"Now I know why _you're_ single too."

"You're terrible." Claire snorted, getting sick of his wittiness and turned to face the other side, burrowing herself in his king sized pillows. Soon as she was getting comfortable, she felt Leon shift his weight towards her, embracing the skin to skin contact and placing his arm around her bare waist. He too buried his face in the nooks and crannies of her neck and wine-red hair. It was an unfiltered moment he wanted to remember that the infamous Claire Redfield actually stayed. For him he felt like the good guy in the story that deserved a good ending; he got the girl of his dreams and he's about to live his happily ever after. Yet the little subconscious voice in his head was slowly pulling him down from cloud-nine nagging him that the story still has an ending. It still had to end.

Leon hugged her just a little tighter, knowing she was going to be up and about at wee hours of the morning. It was such a lose-lose situation to be drifting asleep so comfortably with a gorgeous woman laying next to him - feelings unanswered and she leaves, or in truth knowing they could never be more. The insecurities started to seep back in, the headaches were coming back, and he had no choice but to welcome back insomnia, back to the routine without his red headed best fr-

"Stop fighting it. Close your eyes."Her tone quiet and low as she turned back towards Leon, tracing his jaw line in a pattern as if she knew a sleeping spell. He did- feeble to how good it started to feel as his body was putting itself in a complete rest mode.

"I hate that about you…" Claire held her breath, wide-eyed at him. "The amount of stamina you have... is abnormal...even for me..."That boyish smirk that was plastered on became sleepy as he was unable to contain a yawn. She grinned deviously too, kissing his shoulder, his forehead and lips before laying down on the pillow closer to him. And soon, he was succumbing to it

"Is _this _what you would consider normal...?"She emphasized the notoriety of how heavy the word 'normal' meant.

"_This_ is heaven... but yeah... with you... normal." And just like that he was out like a light.

Claire pursed her lips and began to close her eyes too, indulging in how even in Leon's insomniac state of mind he stayed true to what he meant.

"Well, cop...with you...its home."

* * *

The tolerance and patience you have for me as a reader/author/follower/subscriber is astounding, motivating and extremely appreciated. I still need to catch up on everyone's novels/stories!

And sheesh, i need to up my creativity/grammar game compared to you all! This was rewritten many times because i was never satisfied.

But lets just say, the ending is open for reader's interpretation for our duo. As you can see, this 'Piece' is still not labeled 'completed'. Soon to follow-up on THIS Pieces thread! (Not Humanity or Normal)

Thank you for all the personal messages, comments, likes, and just the fact that the RE fanbase is very much alive/undead(pun intended!)


End file.
